To Rescue an Angel
by special-buddy-zip
Summary: The team is on the job to rescue a girl who was kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

This is my latest "Without a Trace" fanfiction. Sadly to say, I don't own any of the characters. Some M/S pairing.

* * *

Sara Amster woke up to find her head throbbing and herself in what felt like a car trunk. "Oh, this can't be a good thing," she said to herself, as she felt around the trunk for the safety latch that would open the trunk, but couldn't find one. "Definitely not good." The last thing that Sara remembered was coming out of the bookstore and being grabbed by these huge guys. She had started to fight them only to get hit in the back of the head. "Dad's gonna kill me."

**FBI: Missing Person's Head Quarters: Bull Pen**

Agent Martin Fitzgerald looked up as Agent Sam Spade and Agent Danny Taylor came up to his side in the bull pen. "Okay, what do we got?" Danny asked, as he took a set next to Martin, and watched as Agent Jack Malone and Vivian Johnson came up to them.

Vivian placed a picture of a late teen white girl, with long brown hair and green eyes. "Her name is Sara Amster and she's been missing for 13 hours."

"Who is she?" Sam asked, as she looked at the picture. "She looks like someone we outta know."

"I know her," Danny said, as he looked at the picture for the second time. "That's Sara Amster."

"Really," Martin teased, as he put his arm around his shoulders. "And where were you a minute ago when Viv told us that?"

"I was here, but I remember what she had done."

"And that is what?"

"Her father set up Guardian Angel."

"Right, the place that works with people who want to help others."

"Why would someone kidnap her?" Sam asked, as she turned to face them. "Her father isn't very rich."

"She knows something that is very important," a voice called out, and they looked over to see Jeffery Amster. "She knows codes to bank accounts."

"That would be a good motive," Danny said, as they turned to look at the picture. "Let's just hope that she's not given them yet."

"Because if she did," Sam started. "She would be dead by now."

"Oh, god." Jeffery than sank down into a chair. "Why did I make her remember those codes?"

"Don't worry, Mr. Amster," Jack said, as he place a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to get her back."

"Jesse said that you guys were the best."

Martin and Sam smiled, as they looked up. Guardian Angel had been started by Mr. Amster four months ago, and Jesse had first volunteered there then got a job working there right after she graduated from high school. "That's Jesse for you."

The phone rang and Danny answered it. "Okay, we got a ransom for her," he said to the others as he jotted down the info on a pad of paper. "They want a quarter of million for her."

"I don't have that much money," Jeffery said as he got to his feet. "I won't be able to get that much money." Mr. Amster got to his feet and began to pace.

"Easy, Mr. Amster," Vivian said, as she put a hand on his arm. "We don't need you panicking right now. Give us time to talk to the people who last saw your daughter and we're going to find her."

"Okay." He then returned to his chair and stared at the picture of his daughter, with tears in his eyes.

"Danny, you and I are going to check out Guardian Angel," Jack began, as they looked at him. "Martin, you and Sam go check out her apartment and talk to her roommate. Viv, you stay here with Mr. Amster and get some more information from him."

"Sounds good for us," Danny and Martin said, as they headed to get their coats. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Sam said, as she and Martin took off to talk to Sara's roommate while Danny and Jack headed for Guardian Angel to talk to whoever they could about Sara. The exited the building to find it snowing. "This should be fun."

"Yeah, great fun," Martin said, as they headed off for Sara's apartment.

Sara was blinded the moment the masked men opened the trunk door. They gagged her before she could scream. "Be nice and we won't kill you yet," the man sneered at her, as he yanked her away from the car. "We're going to have such a nice time with you."

"I bet," she said into the gag and received a blow to the face. "Sorry." She then was blindfolded. 'This isn't my day,' she thought, as the tears started to run down the side of her face.

Martin and Sam reached Sara's apartment in record time and knocked on the door. "Wonder how long the roommates been here," Martin asked, as they looked around the clean hallway.

The door slid open a crack to reveal a beaten face of a girl. "Can I help you?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Yes, I'm Agent Sam Spade and this is Agent Fitzgerald," Sam said, as they showed their badges. "We're looking for Sara Amster's roommate."

"Freddy's gone," the girl said, as she looked at them with fear in her eyes. "And I haven't seen Sara in a couple of hours."

"We know. She's missing. Can we come in?'

"I guess so." She close the door for a second to remove the chain and opened the door to reveal a very neat apartment. "Come on in. I'm Carri."

"Nice to meet you, Carri," Martin said, as he looked around for any signs of a struggle and found none. "What happened to your face?"

"I went a few rounds with Freddy," she said, as she ran a hand through her hair. "He tried to attack me and I used the moves a friend of Sara taught me. I hurt him and he went away." She then looked at the agents. "Is Sara going to be okay?"

"We're going to find her."

"I hope you do. There aren't very many people out there like Sara. She's my Guardian Angel."

"We'll do our best." Just then the front door busted open to reveal a six foot two hundred and some pounds man with a broken nose. "Can we help you?'

"I'm here to hurt her," the man said, as he lunged for Carri, only to have Martin stop him. "Who are you people?"

"We're F.B.I. Agents," Martin began, as he took a tight hold of the man's wrists behind his back. "We take it that you're Freddy."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chapter up. Sorry for the delay. My jump/flash drive fried, so I lost everything, and had to start from scratch.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm Freddy," the man said, as he looked at the two agents. "What can I do for you?" He then shot a glance over at Carri. "You called them here against me. Didn't you?"

"No, she didn't," Sam said to him, as she stepped in between Freddy and Carri. "Where here to find out information about your roommate, Sara Amster. When was the last time that you saw here?"

"A few days ago. She was spending more time at work, letting rats like her sleep here."

"We're going to have to take you in for more questioning," Martin said to him, as he pushed him towards the door and the officer standing there. "Take him in." The officer then lead a very angry looking Freddy away, leaving Martin, Sam, and Carri alone. "He seem nice."

"He's not," Carri said, as she made her way into Sara's bedroom and began to pack her things. "He's evil." She shot Sam a smile, as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I remember nights when he and Sara would just yell at each other. He didn't want us being here, but she did. She paid the majority of the rent and that was that."

"Do you remember if they got into a fight the night she went missing?"

"Yeah, they did." Carri got up and took a broken picture frame from the dresser. "Freddy wanted to know who this girl was." She pointed to a girl, that Sam recognized as Jesse. "He said that she was a very bad person and that Sara didn't have any right to be around her. I've met her, and she's the sweetest being on this earth. She had done some bad things in her past, but she's doing now. I don't know why Freddy told Sara to keep away from her."

* * *

Sara was blinded by light, when she was yanked from the trunk to the ground. "Hello, pet," the man smoking said to her, as he hunched down next to her. "I'm Carl, and I'll be your kidnapper today."

"Why did you kidnap me?" Sara asked, as she looked up at him.

"We want two things from you." He put up a finger. "One, you give us those codes your daddy made you remember, and two." He took a puff from his cigarette and blew it into her face. "You tell us where we can find Jesse Shepherd."

* * *

"I don't know where she would be." Carl slammed a fist into the side of her face and Sara tasted blood. "I only know her from work. I don't know her outside of work. She has a different life style than I do. I'm not that close to her."

"Let's hope that she'll come to your rescue then."

Jesse Shepherd looked up when Jack and Danny came into the Guardian Angel and her face dropped. "Um, hi guys," she said to them, as they came up to her desk. "What can I do for the F.B.I. today?" She looked around to see that the others were staring at her.

"We need to talk to you about Sara Amster," Danny said, as he sat down on the edge of the desk. "You okay?"

"Yeah, life's good right now." Jesse looked over at Jack. "I haven't seen Sara for a couple of days." She tucked back a loose strand of hair and Danny noticed the bruises along her neck. "I kinda have been in recovery. I got into a fight with these men on the street. They wanted me to work with them to go back into my old ways of life and I told them no. But of course, they wouldn't take no for an answer and tried to beat me enough that I would go along." She let out a small sigh as she shot them a smile. "But I'm a strong girl, so I'll be okay."

Just then Danny's phone rang and he answered it. "Taylor," he said, as he looked at Jesse. "Hi, Martin." His face then fell as he shot a glance over at Jesse making her squirm in her seat. "You don't say. Okay, we'll bring her in." He flipped the phone shut and looked down at Jesse. "You got to come with us."

"Why?" both Jesse and Jack asked, as she grabbed her coat and bag before following them out to the car. "Danny, why?"

"Martin said that Freddy, Sara's roommate warned her about you. Something's going on that evolves you."

"Not again," Jesse replied, as she got into the car and they headed for the Head Quarters. "Why does every thing lately have to revolve around me?" She then looked out the window and rubbed her neck. "Bubba's still out there isn't he?"

* * *

Sara looked up in fear as another man came up to her side. "Hello, Sara," he said, as he hunched down in front of her. "My name is Bubba and I'm a good friend of Jesse's."

"What do you want with me?" Sara asked as fear showed in her eyes.

"I don't want anything with you." He then shot her an evil smile. "I just want to use you to get Jesse back."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter finally up. Sorry for the long delay.

* * *

"But why would this man, Bubba, kidnap Sara?" Mr. Amster asked the FBI agents. "She doesn't even know him."

"But she does know me," Jesse said, as she came up to their sides and put her duster over the back of an empty chair. "He's using her to get to me. It's a call for attention. We used to use them a lot, back in the day."

"You were a bad person in your youth," Jeffery yelled at Jesse as he got to his feet and went up to her. He then raised a fist at her face and anger filled his eyes. "If one hair on her head is hurt, you're going to pay for this. How does a nice five-by-five cell sound to you?"

"Sounds rather comfy," Jesse said, as she looked up at Jeffery Amster. "If that was meant to scare me, it won't work. I used to pick on guys like you before I was ten. My father trained me not to be afraid of people who use empty threats to get back what they want."

"You bitch!" Jeffery then slapped Jesse and she simply took it and stared up at him with unemotional eyes. "If you had anything to do with this. You're going down. I'll make sure of it." He then stormed off leaving the agents in shock of his actions and the words that were said. "Be careful of your actions, Miss Shepherd."

"You too, Mr. Amster." She then turned to face the agents. "Okay, that didn't go well."

"No, it did not," Jack said to her, as she began to look at the reports. "We have some bad news for you, Jesse."

"I think that I all ready have a good idea what you're about to tell me." Jesse looked up at the board where Sara's picture had been placed. "It was Bubba or one of his men who kidnaped Sara. He's using her to get to me. We really don't know where to go since we can't located Bubba at all."

"That's about right," Jack said to her, as he watched her bit down on her bottom lip. "Have any ideas?"

Jesse was furious when she realized why Bubba had taken Sara. He was using her to get to her. The others kept a close eye on her as she began to pace. "You okay?" Danny asked her, as she grabbed onto her duster and pulled it on.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, giving them a smile, as she dug into her pockets for her keys. "I'm just gonna go home. There's not much I can do for you guys now. Bubba's one that can go hiding for months and you would never be able to find him until he was good and ready to show his face. Father had problems with him all the time because of that. I just need to clear my head. I'll call you guys if I come across anything." She then headed for the elevators leaving the agents behind.

"She knows something that she's not telling us," Jack said to the others, as soon as she was gone. "Fine, we'll let her do her thing, but we're going to have her back. Martin, you and Sam go through all the safe house information that Jesse gave us. We need to find a place that she'll go if she needs a safe place to go. The rest of us, are going to work on trying to locate Bubba." They then got to work.

* * *

As soon as Jesse left the building, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number from memory. "Ello," a voice called through the phone as she headed for the subway. "Who's this?"

"An old friend," Jesse said, as she took a pause next to Martin's car and placed a note under the windshield wiper. "I need some info."

"That comes at a mighty high price," the voice said, causing Jesse to smile. "What kind of info?"

"Tell me where to find Bubba and I won't turn you to the cops, Zeek."

"Jesse, should have figure it would have been you. Why you want to find Bubba so badly? From the word on the streets is, you turned to the feds to take down your papa."

"Sounds about right." Jesse shot a glance back over to see that Danny had just come out of the building. "You got my number. Give me a call back when you have the info that I need." She then hung up on Zeek and shot Danny a smile as he came up to her side. "What's wrong Agent Taylor?"

"Nothing," he said to her, as he placed a hand on her arm. "Do be careful."

"Tell, Martin, that I'm going to crash at my cousin's house in the city. I'll see him there." Then she was gone.

Jesse had just gotten off the subway when her cell phone rang. "Hello, Zeek," she said, as she walked toward her apartment building. "What can you tell me?"

"Hey, Shepherd, I found him." Zeek's voice called out through the phone and she froze at the door to her apartment building. "He's down at a place called Powder Place. Do you know where that is? I'll call you later about the price." The phone went dead and Jesse quickly hailed a cab. She told the driver the address and she was off.

Jesse dialed Martin's phone number and got his voice mail. "Marty, it's me," she began, as she shot the driver a smile. "I'm going to go to my Cousin Laura's House. I'll see you when I get there. We'll make s'mores and catch up." She then hung up the phone and looked at her watch, it was almost six pm."

The driver pulled up in front of an abandoned building and gave her a cautiious look as she got out and paid him. "Have a nice day, miss," he said, as he drove off.

"Yeah, I guess I will," Jesse said, as she looked up at the building and shivered as bad memories began to arise. "There's no place like home." She then entered the building.

Bubba stared down at Sara angry with himself about having to go to such low moves to get Jesse's attention. All he wanted was her back in his life. She was almost like a daughter to him. He loved her and missed her very much. Sara had huge tears running down her face as she watched his every movement. "You better pray that she comes to her senses," Bubba said to Sara as he sat down on a chair not that far from her.

"Hello, Bubba," a voice called out from behind him, and he spun around to face Jesse. "Long time since we've last seen each other." She slid her hands into the pockets of her duster. "I've missed doing this kind of stuff with you. It's been such a long time since I've done anything that was against the law, and I miss it. Living with a bloody F.B.I. agent isn't that easy. I can't really do anything that I want to."

"Poor, Pet," Bubba said to her, as she came up to his side. "It's really good to see that you are planning to return to the dark side." Jesse shot him a smile, as she looked at him, then over to were Sara was. "Knew that the little lass would bring you to me."

"Yeah, it was a great plan to get my attention but you kind of screwed up because now the Feds also know that she's missing. They know almost everything. It's gotten harder to go back to the dark side now." She then glanced over at Sara. "What's going to happen to the girl now? You got my attention and that's what you really wanted." He shot her a smile as he shrugged. "You had no idea on what you were going to do with her after you used her?"

"Maybe you have an idea?"

"Maybe I do."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter up.

* * *

Martin and Sam looked up as Danny came up to their sides. "Where's Jess?" Martin asked him.

"She went off to stay at a cousin's house," Danny reported, causing both agents to look into the files. "She said that it would be safe there."

"Found it," Martin said, as he and Sam got to their feet, grabbed their coats, and headed off. "Jack, we might have found where she's going."

"Then get going," Jack replied. "Danny, you got that trace on Jesse's cell phone yet?"

"I'm on it, Jack." Danny then got to work.

Sara was terrified with all that was going on. She had been shocked when Jesse had actually showed up and terrified when to see that she was on the same side as this maniac Bubba. She had thought that she knew plain Jesse through and through, and now she realized that she didn't.

It was late, when Jesse woke her up. Sara backed away from her with fear in her eyes. "Easy," Jesse said, as she bent down next to her and cut her free from the rope that had her tied up. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sara."

"You're working with that man," Sara hissed as she got to her feet and looked at Jesse. "How can I trust you?"

"You're going to just have to for now," Jesse said, as she looked around. "We're getting out of here."

"We? Aren't you gonna stay here with you friend?"

"Not, if I can't help it." Jesse then grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. "Come along Miss Amster. You're a bit heavy to carry."

"Fine, I'll come with you, but you have a whole lot of stuff to make clear when we get out of this."

"Fine." Jesse opened a door and they found themselves in an alleyway. "Now let's find us a car." Jesse found one parked not that far from them and broke the window. "This will do."

"You're stealing a car?" Sara asked her, as she watched her open the door for her. "I can't go with you."

"Sara Amster, get in the bloody car," Jesse said, as a loud noise caught her attention. "Now. You have two choices, come with me or stay here with Bubba. And I think that he has a liking for you." Sara quickly got in the car and she smiled. "That's my girl."

"Um, Shepherd, we have a problem." Jesse shot her a concerned look. "There's no keys. How are we going to start it?"

"No problem." Jesse reached under the dash and pulled out a section of wires. "I can hot wire about any car in the world."

"Who are you?" Sara asked Jesse, as she began to hot wire the car. "Where did you learn how to do that?" She shot a glance back to see if Bubba or the others were following them.

"My father taught me," Jesse replied as the car started. "Let's go before we have to play with Bubba's friends." She then pulled out onto the street and headed for the nearest highway, heading off for the safe house she had told Martin about. "It's going to be okay." She shot a glance over at Sara to see that she had a scared look on her face. "Don't worry, we'll be okay."

"This is just so not the norm for me," Sara said, as she shot Jesse a look. "I guess I'm just taken back with all of this."

"Most people are." Jesse turned a corner and slammed on the brakes, as they saw that a trailer was blocking the road. "That's not nice." She put the car in reverse and they took off in another direction. "But I'm used to it by now. I grew up around guys like Bubba and had them always around me while I was growing up."

"How did you come to working for my Father?" Jesse shifted the car and they sped along in silence. "Jesse, tell me."

"I got busted by an F.B.I. agent when I was trying to boost his car." She ran a hand through her hair. "I grew kinda attached to him and then saved his life when my father had them kidnaped. I was one of the people who put my own father into jail."

"And since then you turned from evil to good."

"Yeah." Jesse pulled up in front of a abandoned builiding. "Come on."

"Why are we here?"

"Well for starters, we're in a stolen car, and I need my baby." Sara then followed Jesse into the building to see a black truck. "There she is." She unlocked the doors and shot Sara a smile. "Let's go. We got to get to that Safe House and let them know that you're okay."

"Okay." She got in and they took off for the Safe House. "Where are we going?"

"To my cousin's house." Jesse pulled into a long drive way and a two story house came into view. "Ah, there it is." She put her truck in park and got out. "Home Sweet Safe Home."

"Are we going to be safe here?" Sara asked, as she looked around, as the door opened and a pair walked out. "Who are they?"

Jesse's face lit up when she recognized Martin and Sam standing on the porch. "Those are my friends." She shot them a smile as they came up to their sides. "Sarah, I want you to meet Martin and Sam, my Guardians." They shot Sara a smile, as she shivered from the cold air and Martin slipped his coat off and placed it on her shoulders. "Guys, this is Miss Sara Amster."

"We've got dinner in the house," Sam said, as she slid an arm around Sara's shoulders. "Why don't you tell me about your little adventure, while Martin and Jesse have a tiny chat."

"It was horrible," Sara began, as they went into the house, leaving Jesse alone with the F.B.I. Agent.

"I see that you found this place okay," Jesse said to Martin, as she went back to her truck and took out a large duffel bag. She turned to see that Martin had tensed and was looking past her. She quickly dropped her bag and took out her gun from it and looked through her truck's window to see an elderly lady coming up the driveway. "Do you think she's good or evil?"

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 reedited

I had to redo this chapter becuase I wasn't thinking straight when I uploaded it. It wasn't the correct one. Hopefully you guys won't get lost this time.

* * *

"Hello, darlings," the woman said to them, as she looked up at them, as she came up to them. Jesse quickly slipped her gun into her pants waistband and shot Martin a smile. "I'm Margret Johnson, and I live next door. I wanted to see if little Jesse was here. I brought her some cookies."

"Mrs. Johnson, I'm Jesse," Jesse said, as she shot her a smile and Mr. Johnson's face fell. "I guess it's been a long time since I've last been up here."

"I guess." She then shot Martin a smile. "And you are?"

"Mrs. Johnson, this is Martin, my brother." Jesse slid an arm around his waist and gave him a small hug. "Martin, this is Mrs. Johnson the next door neighbor."

"Hello, Ma'am," Martin said to her, as he shook her hand. "We're just here to spend a couple of days relaxing for our stressful work habits."

"Sounds good." She then handed them the plate of cookies. "I better run off home before Harold realizes that I'm gone." Then she was gone.

"When did you get a gun?" Martin asked her, as he watched her pick up her bag.

"I've had it since I was old enough to have it," she said, with a smile. "I know that they'll be someone out there who'll want to kill me and this way, I know not to be unprepared." Come on, your fiancee and my best friend are waiting for us."

"Oh, this is so going to be fun."

"I have a question for you." Martin stopped and shot her a look back. "How did you get inside without setting off the alarm?"

"What alarm?"

"Oh, god." Jesse dropped her bag as she bolted into the house with Martin right on her heels. "Sami, Sara?" She walked into the living room making sure to step over the trip wire and she shot a look around. "Sam? Sara?" She noticed a tennis shoe sticking out from behind the couch and went over to see that it was Sara. "Sara?"

"What the hell hit me?" Sara asked, as Jesse helped her to sit up. "I remember talking to Sam then getting hit to the floor." She then shot a look around. "I think that there's someone one here, in the house."

"Where's Sam?" Jesse asked her, as she looked around. "Did you see where she went?"

"I think she went into the kitchen." Jesse shot a look up at Martin as he pulled out his gun and headed in the direction to the kitchen. "She said something about seeing someone."

"Okay, stay here." Jesse pulled out her gun and headed to check the upstairs, only to come across Martin and Sam, with their weapons drawn. "Hey. I'm gonna check up stairs. You guys want to get the back of the house and the basement?" They both nodded as they took off to look there, while Jesse took the stairs up. "Oh, this shall be fun."

The upstairs hallway was dimly lit with the only light being from the tiny window at the end of the hallway, above the back stair case that was off the kitchen. Jesse quickly began to check the four rooms. She had just finished checking the bathroom and the den when she was attacked in the hall. She received a kick to the back that sent her into the wall, and she lost her grip on her gun. It landed on the floor not far from them. Before she could react, she was slammed up against the wall and held there, by a strong body. "What are you doing here?" a male voice demanded.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Jesse snapped, as she went into action, slammed her foot down onto his. "Because this is not your house." She then elbowed him hard in the stomach and as soon as he released her, she spun around to attack him with her hands up, but she quickly dropped them, when she saw the person's face. "Devon?"

Devon Cooper looked over at Jesse with a confused look, as he dropped his hands to his side. His bright green eyes connected with Jesse's, and he shot her a smile. Devon was a year older than Jesse, and she had met him on the streets when she had been stealing cars. "Jesse, what are you doing here?" he asked her, as the sound of running feet, caused him to spin around to face the two F.B.I. Agents. "Oh, crap. Cops."

"Coop, stop," Jesse ordered, as he started towards the back steps. "We need to talk."

"You weren't supposed to be here," he began, as he looked around. "No body was. I was just staying here for a couple of days, then these guys show up." He shot the agents a worried look. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Yes, Cooper, you are," Sara said, as she came up the back stairs and shot Devon a frown. "I can't believe that he's here. This is supposed to be a safe house. How did _he_ get inside?"

"He was able to get inside because he has the codes," Jesse said, as she looked over at Sara. "I gave them to him, in case he needed a safe place to stay for a while."

"Who is this?" Sam asked, as she and Martin put away their weapons.

"Right, manners." Jesse put a hand on Devon's arm. "Devon Cooper, I want you to meet, F.B.I. Special Agent Samantha Spade and you all ready know, Agent Fitzgerald."

"Hey, Martin," Devon said. "Sorry about attacking you, Jesse."

"It's okay, I'll live."

"Cooper, why are you really here?" Sara asked him, as she came up to their sides. "I thought you were in jail, prison, or dead."

"Oh, Sara, I'm touched by your concern."

"Whatever." Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go watch some tv. You can stay up here and talk to Shepherd's lap dog," Sara said, as she headed down the stairs. "He's her bunny and all."

"Can I borrow your gun, Shep?" Devon asked, as she went over and picked it up. "So I can put her out of her misery."

"No, you can't shoot her, Coop," Jesse said with a smile, as she looked around. "You're the one who attacked Sara downstairs." He nodded, and she shook her head. "Probably not the right thing to do, Coop." He shrugged. "Well I guess we better go down and figure out a plan on what to do."

"Sounds like a great idea," Martin said, as they headed downstairs. "We need to be ready."

"Ready for what?" Devon asked Jesse.

"Trouble."

"Ah, sounds like fun."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Another Chapter up. Am trying to figure out how I want this one to end.

* * *

It only took Jesse a few minutes to disarm a majority of the in house alarms, leaving the outside ones on, in case of any unwanted guests. The five of them, soon found themselves sitting around the large open kitchen. "So what do we do now?" Sara asked Jesse, as she looked over at her. "Swap campfire stories and make up lies about our pasts."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you every thing about my past," Jesse snapped, as she grabbed a few bottle waters from the fridge and passed them out. "It's just with my family, I can't go around telling everybody who I am. I can end up on a table in the morgue. There are people out there that will kill me to get back at my father. And I'm not ready to die yet."

"Why does this have to do with your father? I thought he was a salesman from Nebraska."

"I may have told a fib about that." Jesse sat up on the counter next to Devon. "My dad's Victor Shepherd, one of the worse bad men this town may have ever seen. He's the one who taught me how to hot wire a car." She shot a glance over at Martin. "That's how I meet Martin, and he's the one who got me a job working at your family's business."

"You got her a job with us?" Sara asked Martin, as she went over to look at the F.B.I. Agent. "How could you? She could have killed us all."

"I'm not a murderer," Jesse said, as she looked at Sara. "Just because I lied about my past, makes me a murderer?" She took a drink of her water. "I'm a car thief, hacker, burglar, and con artist. I'm not a murderer."

"Yes, in my book it does," Sara said, as she turned to face Sam. "I want to get out of here. I don't trust her. I want to see my father."

Sam shot Matin a glance, and he shrugged. "I think we can arrange that," she said, as she got up and went to make a telephone call.

"I'm going for some air," Jesse told Martin, as she headed for the double doors that led to the porch. Devon quickly followed her. "Okay, she's not taking this very well."

"Did you expect it to go another way?" Devon asked her, as he sat on the railing, as she began to pace. "Shep, you kept your life from her and everyone at work. She feels violated and confused. She doesn't know who to trust now."

"I couldn't tell her the truth," Jesse said, as Martin came out onto the porch. "She's going home to her dad?"

"Yes, she is," Martin said, as he watched as Jesse began to pace again and he went over to stand next to Devon. "Dev, how are you?"

"I'm good, Martin," Devon said, as he looked over at Jesse. "But she's not. She's worried about Sara. Worried that she won't trust her anymore. Worried that she's going to loose her job."

"It'll be okay." Just then a loud siren went off causing them all to jump. "What the heck is that?"

"Outside alarms," Jesse mouthed, as she moved past them and went inside. "We got trouble." Sam and Martin soon had their guns out and were looking out the front windows. "You remember when I told you that Bubba had a lot of friends. I wasn't joking." Jesse froze as she caught a glimpse of a figure on the monitor above the fridge. "Ah, man. He's not letting this go easily."

"He, who?" Sara asked, as she looked up at the screen. "That's the man who kidnapped me."

"Yeah, the one and only." Jesse let out a sigh as she looked over at Sara. "And he's not looking all that happy."

"Why would he not look happy? Did you run over his dog?"

"No, I took you from him." Jesse moved past her to go peer out the front door. "And from the looks of it, he's not all that happy that I did that. I screwed up his plans, even though he was only using you to get to me. I didn't stay with him. I left with you." Jesse's hand went to her gun and she shot them all a glance. "Let me talk to him. I'm sure I can come to some agreement with him." She grabbed onto her duster and was out of the house before anybody could stop her.

"Hello, pet," Bubba said to her, as he came to a stop at the bottom of the steps and shot a cautious look around, as if he was expecting someone to run out and attack him. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Figured you would have run to your Daddy's safe house. It's been a while since I've last been here. It's changed."

"Yeah, Bubba, that's what I did." Jesse crossed her arms across her chest as she looked down at him. "I know why I'm here. Why are you?" Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Martin and Sam watching her through the shades of the windows. "I'm just curious."

"I'm here to be here with you, pet." He started to walk up the stairs, but she quickly halted his movement when she pulled her gun out and aimed it at him. "Why so hostile, Jessica?"

"I'm hostile because I just am, Bubba." Her hands slightly trembled, as she looked down at him. "Why did you do all of this? I know that it was to get my attention, but why?"

"Because you're supposed to be with me." Jesse cringed at the thought. "You're supposed to be my girl, my daughter. Your father didn't teach you the right stuff, like I could have."

"You want me to be your kid? Are you nuts, Bubba?" Jesse kept her gun trained on him as he moved up the last steps to be next to her. "You were never there for me."

"But I can be there for you now." He then grabbed her gun hand and pulled her towards him. Jesse tripped on an uneven board and the gun went off.

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

Another Chapter up. Special thanks to Agent Pnk for all the helpful reviews.

* * *

The moment the gun went off, the agents came rushing out of the house. "My poor girl," Bubba said, as he looked down at Jesse. "What have I done?"

"Bubba, I got shot, you idiot," Jesse said, as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Bubba then pushed Sam back into Martin and made a mad dash towards his vehicle. Devon dropped down next to Jesse and began to search for the wound. "Easy there, tiger, watch the hands."

"Sorry, but I'm just looking for a wound," Devon said, as Martin went after Bubba, trying to catch a make of the vehicle. "Can't seem to find one."

"That's because she's wearing a vest," Martin said, as he came up to their sides. "Didn't catch a glimpse of the vehicle." Jesse sat up with Devon's help. "Glad you wore the vest?"

"Always am." She put her hand to the bottom of her shirt and pulled out the bullet. "But getting shot at close range hurts. I'll be sore for weeks." She then shook out her head, as she looked around. "Where's Sara?"

"I'm here," she said, as she came out onto the porch with an apple in her hand. "Your guys found range. Some guy name Malone was asking for you."

"Thanks, Sara," Sam said, as she went inside to make a phone call to Jack.

"So what happened to Shepherd?" Sara asked, as she took a bite of her apple.

"I got shot, Sara," Jesse answered, as she got to her feet. "And it hurts." She then looked out at the driveway. "I think I may know what Bubba was driving."

"How? I thought you got shot."

Jesse rolled her eyes at Sara's comment and pointed to the camera at the end of the driveway. "Dad was paranoid. He's got cameras all over." She moved past Sara and into the house. "Now all I have to do is remember where the computer is."

Sam came into the room and grabbed onto Martin's arm. "Jack wants Sara to come in to testify against Bubba," she said, as Jesse opened up a cabinet in the living room to reveal a small computer screen that show a different view of around the house. "What did I miss?"

"Sara said that she could figure out what Bubba was driving," Sara answered, as she sat down on the couch. "So am I going to see my father?"

"Yeah, we're leaving in a bit."

"Oh, goodie." Sara then went off to gather up her things. "What's gonna happen to Devon and Jesse?"

"We can take care of ourselves," Jesse said, as she clicked on a picture and printed it. "I'm not scared of Bubba or his men. There are worst people out there." She then went over to Martin's side and handed him the picture. "This is what Bubba was driving."

"Thanks, Shep," Martin said, as he pulled out his cell phone and made a phone call to tell someone of the description of the vehicle. After he was finished, he hung up the phone and turned to face them. "Jack says you all are to come to the station."

"Jack who?" Devon asked, as he looked around at everybody. "I don't want to get into any more trouble."

"Devon, you already are in trouble," Sara said, as she came up towards them ready to go. "You broke into this house."

"No, he didn't," Jesse said, as she began to set the alarms. "Devon's always welcome here. It's his second home. I just didn't realize there might be a chance that he would be here."

"Well he's coming with us just to be safe," Martin said, as Jesse pointed towards the front door. "After this whole thing is cleared, you all can go your separate ways."

"Sounds like a great idea," Jesse mouthed, as she shut and locked the front door. "Martin, you take Sam and Sara. Devon and I'll drive my truck."

"Meet us there and don't be late."

"I won't, Agent Fitzgerald." Jesse and Devon then took off in her truck, while Martin, Sam, and Sara headed off in his car. "I'm always good." After a few minutes, Jesse shot Devon a look to see him staring out the window. "Dev, you okay?"

"I'm going to get into some major trouble aren't I?" he asked her, as he turned to face her, as she quickly turned a corner, parked her truck, and ducked. "Shep? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing." She peered out before putting her truck into gear. "Just an old friend tailing us."

"So how much trouble did Jesse get into when she was her bad self?" Sara asked the agents as they headed back to Headquarters. "There's not a lot that I know about her."

"Jesse never did any thing all that horrible when she was her 'bad' self," Martin said, as he shot a look back at her. "I only busted for stealing cars when she was trying to steal **_my_** car. I didn't know about her other traits at the time."

"She just comes off as a bad person now."

"Would a bad person have saved your life?" Sam asked her, as she turned to look at her. "Jesse's changed a lot since she's meet Martin. She's not the same person that she was once was. She's better now."

"She knows how to steal a car."

"Among other things," Martin mumbled, as he parked the car and they got out. "But you should not judge Jesse for her past actions."

"Okay, how about the fact that she ditched us?" Sara looked around. "She's not here. I don't see that horrible truck of hers."

"Because parking is horrible up here if you don't have a government parking pass," Jesse said, as she came up behind Sara with Devon, holding a bag of donuts and some coffees. "You think they'll like me better once I bring them treats?"

"Only one way to find out," Sam said, as she took a coffee while they headed inside. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Coffee and donuts isn't going to buy back my father's trust," Sara snapped at Jesse, as they entered the elevator. "You betrayed his trust."

"Should have bought the duct tape," Jesse mumbled, as the door opened. "Here we go. Let the fun begin."

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

The latest chapter. Took me a while to finish this one. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

The moment Sara saw her father, she rushed into his arms crying. "Dramatic isn't she?" Devon asked Jesse, as the other agents came towards them. "And now I take my leave."

"No, Dev, you don't," Jesse said, as she grabbed his arm and turned to face Jack. "Hello, Jack, Danny, Vivian. Guys this is my friend, Devon. Devon, these are the rest of the agents who work with Martin and Samantha."

"Well Ms. Shepherd, you've seen to have gotten shot again," Danny teased, as the sound of heated voices caused them all to look over to see Sara and her father arguing. "That can't be good."

"It's okay. Sara's probably telling her father the truth about me and he doesn't know how to handle it." Her father looked over at her and then back to his daughter. "Yep, that's it all right. This should be an interesting conversation."

"So Mr. Devon," Jack began, brining their attention back to them. "How do you know Ms. Shepherd?"

"Jesse and I've known each other since we were kids," Devon started, as he tensed when Jack gave him a hard look. "Yes, I was once a bad kid, but now I'm not so much a bad kid. I work on locks all day for people who get locked out of their homes, cars, banks, and the such."

"I feel better knowing that," Sara said, as she and her father came over to their sides. "Knowing that an ex-con is opening the lock that are supposed to keep him out. I feel much safer."

"Sara, stop it," Jesse snapped, causing her to jump. "I know that you're upset that I didn't tell you the entire truth about my past, and I'm okay with that. But leave Devon out of this. It's not his fault that you're an idiot." Sara's face turned bright red and her father grabbed Jesse's arm. "Can I help you?"

"You're fired," Jeffery Amster yelled, hoping that his tone would cause her to jump, but it didn't. "You lied to us, to me, about your past. That doesn't fly with us. You can get your things in the morning. We're finished with you."

"Fine by me." Jesse put her hands into the pockets of her duster. "Hope you like working with idiotic people. You have very few people working for you that understand the exact need of those you're trying to help."

"You have until noon to gather up your things. If you don't show up. They'll be thrown out." He then took up his daughter's arm. "Mr. Malone, you'll here from me. I'm taking my daughter home." They then took off for the elevator doors. "Away from that horrible creature." Jesse shot him a smile and waved as they got into the elevator.

"So are you guys going to arrest Bubba or what?" Jesse asked them, as soon as the elevator doors shut. "As useless as Bubba is, he can get into some serious trouble."

"We can't locate him," Danny said, as they others looked around. "He seems to have fallen off the grid."

"Bubba's not that smart." Jesse took out her cell phone. "Let me make a few calls and I might be able to bring him back on that grid."

"Mr. Amster wasn't all that happy about learning Jesse's past," Danny said, as they watched her walk off. "But I don't think he should have acted that way."

"Don't worry, she's strong hided, she'll make it," Devon said, causing them to turn to look at him. "Trust me. I know her. Nothing you can really say hurts her pride or self esteem."

"Found him," Jesse called out, as she came back to their sides. "He's drinking his troubles away. Shall we go drive him home?"

"Yes, let's," Jack started as he looked around. "Jesse, you, Danny, Martin, and Sam can go. Vivian, Devon, and I will stay behind. Mr. Cooper and I need to have a talk." A scared look crossed Devon's face.

"Okay." Jesse moved close to Devon's side. "It'll be okay. He's really a nice guy once you get to know him." She quickly kissed his cheek before joining the others at the elevators. "See ya guys later."

The four of them entered the bar to find it kinda packed and full of heavy drinkers. "My kind of place," Danny said, as they walked over to the end of the bar. "Anybody see him."

"He's at the other end," Jesse said, as she shot the bartender a smile. "I'll go talk to him and get him outside. Then you guys came jump him." She then left their sides and made her way through the crowd over to Bubba's side.

"That didn't sound right," Danny said, as they turned to watch her work.

Bubba was on his fourth beer when Jesse slid up beside him. "Hello, Bubba," she said, as he looked over at him. "How are you doing?"

"I shot you," Bubba stuttered, as he put down his beer as the man on his other side got up and moved away. "I remember that I shot you."

"Yes, Bubba, you did shoot be, but I'm still alive." She made a motion to the bartender and he came over to them. "He needs another beer. He's had a hard day."

"I bet he has," the bartender said, as he went to refill Bubba's beer.

"Jessica, why are you here?"

"I'm here to be with you, Bubba," she replied, as she looked around the smokey bar. "I never saw you much as a drinking man though."

"Are you even old enough to be in here?" The bartender shot her a smile as he set Bubba's beer in front of him and passed Jesse a napkin. "Who's that from?"

"The gentlemen at the end of the bar," the bartender said, as he made a motion towards the end of the bar. Jesse shot a glance down to see both Danny and Martin sitting there talking to Sam. "Thinks you're cute."

"Thanks," Jesse said, as she looked at the napkin to see a note written on it. 'Fake a phone call.' "So Bubba, how are you?" Just then her phone rang and she picked it up. "Hang on." She quickly answered it. "Yeah."

"Hello, cutie," Danny's voice came through her phone. "Getting him to talk?"

"Hey, honey. How's work?"

"Oh, it has it's up and downs. I guess."

"Oh, good. Here's a tip, let me work." She then hung up the phone and shot Bubba a smile. "You look like you're sick."

"I think I'm going to go home, love."

"I'll talk you home."

"I would love that." Jesse went to help him up, knowing that the agents were watching her actions. Jesse froze when she felt a knife at her side. "Be good and you won't get hurt. Let's go home and we can talk."

"Okay, let's go home."

"F.B.I. Freeze," a voice demanded once they were outside the bar and Jesse was yanked for the knife holding Bubba by Danny.

"You okay?" he asked her, as they watched some other agents take Bubba into custody.

"I'm fine, Danny," Jesse said, as she shook her head. "Thanks for the save though."

"Always like to help those who need a quick save."

"Nice move, Danny," Martin said, as he came up next to him with Sam. "You okay, Shep?"

"I'm fine." She ran her hands along her arms. "He didn't get me with the knife, so we're okay."

Jesse then shot a glance over at Bubba. "Bubba there's a lot of nice people who would like to talk to you." He rolled his eyes as he was helped into a police car. "We better get back and rescue Devon from Jack's interrogation. I don't know if he could make it for very long."

"Sounds like a plan." They then headed back for Headquarters.

**TBC**

**Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that this took long to write. Hope you guys enjoyed this.

* * *

Devon jumped to his feet when the others returned with a smile on his face. "How did it go?" he asked them, as Jesse sat down in a chair next to Vivian, while the agents talked to Jack.

"It went good," Jesse answered, as she stretched out in the chair. "Bubba always knew how to find the worst bars in the city to drown his sorrows."

"So he's behind bars?" Devon sat down next to Jesse only to freeze when he saw some FBI Agents escorting Bubba past them. "What's he doing here?"

"He's probably here to be questioned," Jesse answered, as she looked around. "They won't get much out of him, though. He doesn't know all that much." Jack then headed off in the same direction with Danny, as Martin and Sam came up to their sides. "Jack's going to question, Bubba?"

"Yeah, he is," Martin replied, as he sat down next to them, around the table. "He's going to see if he can make a deal with Bubba to get more information out of him."

"He won't." The agents turned to look at Jesse to see her playing with the sleeves of her duster. "He's smart. He knows that he's out of options. He knows not to panic and blab all that he knows. If he does blab, he's a dead man, and he knows that."

"That makes my head hurt," Devon muttered, as he lowered his head to the table. "When I was on the street, there were a bunch of people you had to be careful not to cross paths with."

"My dad, Bubba, and some others." Jesse shot a glance over at Devon. "Bubba was one of the more gentle ones. He wasn't as mean as my father was, but he had a cruel mind."

"Ah, I remember," Martin said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "His little 'games' were harsh and cruel."

"He only did them to see if he could break you down." Jesse tented her fingers as she continued to think. "I don't know how Bubba got involved in my father's business. Ever since I was little, Bubba was always there, in the back, in the shadows."

"That would explain why he thinks of you as his kid."

"That's creepy, even for Bubba," Devon added, as he looked around. "Bubba didn't care all that much for me. I was just a lonely theft, nothing more. I didn't have much of a value."

"You still don't," Jesse said, with a smile, as she ran a hand through her hair. "Bubba once told me that he was proud of how my father raised me because of all that I knew. He said that it raised what I was worth to a new boss. At the time, I didn't understand what he meant. It wasn't until later, when father told me that I would be joining his business, and that I was worth a whole lot, I got it. It was then, that I decided that if I was worth so much, I could probably make it on my own. I had no idea what I was in for."

"I bet not," Danny called out, as he came up to them and sighed. "Jesse, Jack wants to talk to you. It seems that we've hit a brick wall with Bubba. He says that he'll only talk to you."

Jesse let out a sigh as she got to her feet. "Kinda figured he would take that road," Jesse said, as she went up to his side. "Let's do this. I have a lot of questions to ask him." She then followed him to where Bubba was. "Hello, Jack."

"Hello, Jesse," he replied, as he looked through the window at Bubba, who was staring down at his hands. "He only wants to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll talk to him." She ran a hand through her hair. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"We're going to be here for a while." Jesse shot them a smile, as she entered the room. "Hello, Bubba, I heard that you wanted to talk to me."

"Of course, Love," he said with a smirk, as he gestured towards the chair across from him. "Have a seat, and we can begin what Agent Malone tried to do."

"Sounds like a plan," Jesse started to head towards the chair only to pause and exit the room. "Can you turn down the heat in there?"

"Why?"Jack asked, as they watched Bubba crack his knuckles.

"Bubba doesn't like it when it's cold." She then went and got a bottle of water. "Come in with cups of coffee in let's say an hour. We'll see if he'll play nice." She then went back inside. "Okay, Bubba, I'm here. Let's do this." She set the bottle of water on her side of the table.

"Where do you want to begin?" he teased, as she sat down on the chair and propped her feet up on the end of the table. "With my childhood or yours?"

"Well since I already know about my childhood. Why don't we start with yours?" She took a drink of her water. He just shrugged, as he wrapped his arms around him. The room was getting colder and it was starting to bother him. "Okay, how about when you first meet my father?" A wicked smile crossed his face. "I'm glad that you think that it's nice for you."

"Love, nothing that will be said will scare me off."

"Oh, I trust you." She opened the pad of paper and got out her pen. "Let's talk. It's been a while since we've talked."

"Okay, I'll talk." He then began to tell Jesse all about his life. She soon found herself shivering when Martin brought in some coffee for them. She shot a glance at her watch to see that it had been three hours. "Thanks." He took it and started to drink it while Jesse got to her feet. "Where are you going?"

"I need to stretch my legs and grab some food, I'll be back." She then followed Martin out of the room. Jack shot her a smile, as she handed him her note book packed with notes. "I got out all that I could from him."

"Thank you, Miss Shepherd," Jack said, as he went inside the room to make a deal with Bubba.

"And with that, I'm going home." Jesse walked out into the bullpen to find Devon asleep with his head on his arms across the table. "Devon." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. "Easy, Devon."

"Sorry," he muttered, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Ya done?"

"For now." He smiled as he got up and slowly put on his jacket.

Jesse then turned to face the others. "Wanna catch lunch in a few hours?"

"Sounds good," Danny said, as they all got their coats and headed for the elevators. "We could make it breakfast?" Jesse shot him a smile as she shook her head. "Lunch sounds good."

"Great see ya then." They then headed off into the night. Jesse felt better, knowing that Bubba was behind bars finally and not be able to hurt anybody for a very long time. Doing good things wasn't all that bad. It had it ups and downs, but it made life interesting. And Jesse like having an interesting life.

**THE END**

**Author's Note**

I hope that you enjoyed this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I'm sorry that it took me a while to write it.


End file.
